moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pakt Müller-Risorto
thumb|344px|Graficzno-propagandowe przedstawienie sytuacjiPakt 'Müller-Risorto-' umowa podpisana pomiędzy Federacją a HallenWest podczas Ratuszowej Konferencji. Geneza Wobec użycia Memento Mori na Linii Cere oraz tragicznej sytuacji w jakiej znalazła się Federacja, II Przywódca desperacko potrzebował jakiejkolwiek formy pomocy. Jednym z pomysłów było wykorzystanie CreepyTown i HallenWest, dwóch frakcji z Kraju które wedle propagandy Federacji dawno przestały istnieć. Wymagało to jednak zrobienia czegoś, czego państwo nigdy nie zamierzało robić: wyjawienia, że Inwazja została przegrana. W HallenWest również było bardzo nieprzyjemnie. Po ataku wysłannika Legiona duża część miasta była zniszczona, miasteczko zastraszone a trupy z żołnierzami (np. Kalasherem) czekały na pochowanie. Armia HallenWest nie była wcale słaba, a jej elitę stanowili weterani walk z Federacją, którzy w czasie Inwazji zdołali wybić się z oblężenia i walczyć w CreepyTown. Nie wspominając oczywiście o Zabójcach na Zlecenie. Niemniej atak Justusa był druzgocący dla samego morale- HallenWest zostało zaatakowane przez JEDNĄ istotę Legionu. Kto wie, co mogło się stać, jeśli do miasteczka dostałoby się więcej takich potworów? Argumenty mówiące że "prawdopodobnie więcej takich nie ma" nie trafiały do mas- a przynajmniej nie do tych, pamiętających atak Dowódcy. Po walce z Justusem LoboTaker dostała kopertę "od Hydry"- w środku nie było listu, a zaawansowany technologicznie przekaźnik. Po jego uruchomieniu oczom zdumionej Lewicy ujawniła się hologramowa wiadomość od Szalonej Kapelusznik. Zapowiadała ona nadejście misji dyplomatycznej Federacji, która miała ustalić zasady współpracy z Legionem. Na końcu wiadomości pojawiły się dwie opcje do zaznaczenia: tak lub nie. Baldanderka od razu zaznaczyła te drugą opcję, przez co została niespodziewanie spoliczkowana przez hologram, który poprosił o spróbowanie jeszcze raz. Wściekła dziewczyna z trudem się opanowała i przekazała hologram władzom miasteczka. W siedzibie Zabójców Burmistrz, Burns i Aracz debatowali nad tym, czy przyjąć propozycje Federacji. Brano oczywiście pod uwagę, że cała akcja może być jedną wielką prowokacją Metropolii, lub po prostu Federacja znów ostrzy sobie zęby na miasteczko. W czasie rozmów przybył żołnierz, który twierdził że pod mur podeszły "istoty nie z tego świata", jednak zostały odparte, chociaż żadnych ciał nie odnaleziono. To ostatecznie przekonało nieoficjalny triumfirat by przyjąć propozycję Federacji. Pozytywny odzew sprawił, że Przywódca musiał zabrać się za najtrudniejszą rzecz: przyznanie, że konflikt z dwoma miasteczkami zakończył się dla Federacji porażką. W FedNecie, radiu oraz telewizji pojawiła się przemowa władcy państwa, która do historii przeszła jako "Pi#przona Mowa". II Przywódca przedstawił cywilom Federacji straszliwą prawdę: konflikt sprzed roku zakończył się odparciem Armii z miasteczek. Wedle słów lidera ludzkość nie przegrała, gdyż cała sytuacja była winą "pi#przonego Wiktora Russova", człowieka który sfabrykował wszelkie dowody na zniszczenie CreepyTown i HallenWest, jako element intrygi, która miała wynieść go na stanowisko Przywódcy. Zdumieni i wściekli obywatele pluli na dźwięk imienia zdrajcy, obawiając się jednocześnie ciosu w plecy ze strony wrogów. W tym momencie lider przekazał, że nie mają się o co martwić. "Najmądrzejsi synowe i najmądrzejsze córki Federacji powstrzymały zbędny rozlew krwii. Teraz, w tym momencie, pokazujemy że pióro zaprawdę silniejsze jest od miecza! Właśnie w tej chwili, nasz wspaniały naród udowadnia, że nie tylko agresją ale i perswazją jest w stanie zjednać Kraj. Właśnie w tym momencie nasi przedstawiciele ruszają w drogę do HallenWest, by naprawić wszystko, co zniszczył zdradziecki śmieć, którego imię i dokonania muszą zostać zapomniane. W imię walki z Legionem, w imię sławennej i bezpiecznej przyszłości, wszystkie frakcje w Kraju zjednoczą się, w walce z tą zarazą! Cześć i chwała Wielkiej Federacji!" Ratuszowa Konferencja Jeszcze tego samego dnia do miasteczka przybyła misja dyplomatyczna Federacji. Z thumb|276px|Noe Risorto (http://adula11.deviantart.com/art/Just-sketch-637425341?q=Adula11%2F29813371&qo=4)oczywistych względów w państwie tym nie istniała funkcja Ministra Spraw Zagranicznych, toteż reprezentantem Przywódcy w miasteczku został Noe Risorto, Gubernator Dystryktu i Baszta Katów.thumb|left|318px|Helga Müller Ze strony HallenWest reprezentantką została Helga Müller, była Zabójczyni i sekretarka w Burns Corporation. Spotkanie odbyło się w na wpół zniszczonym Ratuszu, a w tym czasie trwał pogrzeb ofiar ataku Justusa, na którym przebywał Burmistrz, Aracz i Lobo. Ender został oddelegowany by wraz z Zabójcami ochraniać Ratusz. Po przybyciu pancernej limuzyny Noego, do ochrony budynku przystąpili również Kaci Baszty Dystryktu. W okolicy miasteczka w ukryciu czekały czołgi Harambe i Bazyl, które miały dwa zadania: chronić okolice miasteczka w przypadku niespodziewanego ataku i (w razie niespodziewanych wydarzeń) robić za placówkę dyplomatyczną Federacji. Nikt nie powiedział tego wprost, ale miały również zaatakować w przypadku "gdyby HallenWest coś kombinowało". Czy operatorzy czołgów wiedzieli czy nie, byli pod obserwacją skrytych we mgle, wyposażonych w granatniki i noktowizory żołnierzy HW. Zaczęło się od przyjacielskiego podania sobie rąk przez przedstawicieli- Helga umyślnie ścisnęła Noego z całych sił, chcąc go upokorzyć, Gubernator jednak stał bez ruchu, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdy dwójka reprezentantów weszła już do Ratusza, zdradził jej że "te ręce musiały obsługiwać piekielne machiny przez 20 długich lat". Gdy już dwójka reprezentantów weszła do sali obrad, czekał tam posiłek. Mieszkańcy HallenWest chcieli pokazać swoje bogactwo, toteż cały stół wręcz uginał się pod ciężarem mandarynek, kawioru, ośmiorniczek i wielu innych przysmaków. Nie odmówili sobie jednak małej złośliwości względem Federacji- zatem po stronie po której siedział Noe, były jedynie zepsute i nieumyte przysmaki. Mimo oczywistej zniewagi, Gubernator nie odezwał się ani słowem. Nim jednak sama konferencja się zaczęła, z rękawa mężczyzny wyszła wychudzona istota o nogach kury i krzywym pysku, ubrana w stare szmaty. Był to słowiański duch Kikimora a jej zadaniem było znalezienie jakichkolwiek podsłuchów czy pluskiew w pomieszczeniu. Oczywiście znalazła ich aż kilkanaście, na co Helga odpowiedziała wzruszając jedynie rękoma. Rozmowy pomiędzy tą dwójką trwały grubo ponad pięć godzin- obydwoje mieli jasne wytyczne i zakres ustępstw, na które mogli się zgodzić. Zarówno Helga jak i Noe walczyli o to, by uzyskać jak najwięcej dla swoich frakcji- mimo że żadne nie mogło zaprzeczyć, że są w tragicznej sytuacji. W czasie rozmów ochraniający budek żołnierze HallenWest i Kaci Dystryktu zaczęli z wolna ze sobą rozmawiać, rozluźniając wzajemną atmosferę. Kilku z tych pierwszych straciło członków rodziny w czasie najazdu Federacji, co szczerze zabolało wysłanników z Dystryktu. Wyznali oni że są za tym, by jak najwięcej ludzi żyło, więc każda z tych śmierci jest naprawdę tragiczna. Nie bez znaczenia było, że niemal wszyscy Kaci byli chrześcijanami, co też pomogło przełamać barierę. W pewnym momencie dyskusji wtrącił się Ender, który ze wściekłością w głosie wyznał że jest Baldanderem i spytał, czego mu życza. Kaci bez problemu wyznali, że ani to za specjalnie nie życzą mu śmierci, ani ich nie obejdzie jeśli coś mu się stanie. Na tym etapie rozmowa zrobiła się dziwna. W końcu jednak doszło do porozumienia pod którymi podpisali się obydwaj przedstawiciele. Od tej pory Federacja i HallenWest byli sojusznikami, przynajmniej tak długo, jak istniało zagrożenie ze strony Legionu. Ci pierwsi zobowiązali się przysłać konkretnym jednostkom HW zaawansowany sprzęt, Ci drudzi z kolei zgodzili się na wysłanie swoich sił na front. W ten sposób w Armii Federacji powstała pierwsza niezależna od Metropolii jednostka wojskowa: 1 Batalion HallenWest, złożony z najlepszych weteranów walk w czasie Inwazji. Ciekawostki *wow Ribbentrop-Mołotow wow Jałta wow *Hologram Szalonej nie był w zasadzie hologramem. Kapelusznik po prostu przeniosła się do HallenWest w kopercie. *Z racji odległości od głównego frantu oraz CreepySea istniało bardzo minimalne prawdopodobieństwo, że Legion w najbliższym czasie zaatakuje HallenWest. Z tego powodu Szalona zesłała na stacjonujących na murze żołnierzy wizje przybycia potworów. Pomogło to ostatecznie przekonać władze HW o potrzebie pomocy. *Część sprzętu Federacji miała zostać przekazana nie żołnierzom, a naukowcom z miasteczka, którzy mieli zbadać zaawansowaną technologię, by użyć jej w przyszłości na swoją korzyść. Oczywiście nie poinformowano o tym Metropolii. *Burmistrz wykorzystał ocieplenie relacji z Federacją, by wysłać tam swoich ludzi. Celem jest stworzenie siatki wywiadowczej wewnątrz mocarstwa- poprzednie próby co prawda zakończyły się fiaskiem, niemniej lider HW się nie poddaje. *Wraz z dniem podpisania paktu LoboTaker została wykreślona z listy Najbardziej Poszukiwanych Nieludzi. *Propozycja Federacji mówiąca, by żołnierzom HW wszczepić czipy, które miały zapisać w ich umysłach całą teoretyczną wiedzę na temat posługiwania się zaawansowaną bronią zostały przez HallenWest odrzucone. *Sukces w HallenWest przekonał Przywódcę by wysłać do CreepyTown Grupę Alfa, która miała doprowadzić tam do podobnej sytuacji. Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:HallenWest